1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch assemblies, particularly, to a switch assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, usually includes an enclosure to accommodate electronic components, and a bezel mounted to the enclosure. Switches are arranged to activate some functions of the computer and buttons are used to activate the switches. Conventionally, each button includes a pressing post to trigger the switch, and a plurality of guiding posts. The bezel defines a plurality of holes corresponding to the pressing post and guiding posts. However, in the process of pressing a button, the pressing plate of the button may be deformed. Further, the guiding posts may also deform, and may be blocked by the hole edges of the bezel. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.